What Would've Been
by neopyro
Summary: Ginny recieves a mysterous visitor in her room in the middle of the night. And the visitor claims that she will die tomorrow. My first attempt at a Ginny POV story. Please RR.


**What would've been**

Ginny awoke and got the distinct impression something was wrong. Somehow, before she opened her eyes, she knew someone else was in her room.

'What do I do?' she thought. 'If he… is it a he? Well it hasn't hurt me yet. Maybe if I fake sleeping.'

She pretended to be asleep for a moment, before a better idea struck her. She pretended to be stretching. Her hand closed on the handle of her wand and she opened her eyes and pointed it directly at the intruder.

"What are you doing in my room?" she spat.

"Peace Ginerva. I mean you no harm." The intruder replied. His voice seemed to echo with some great but well managed power.

Ginny's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. The intruder was wearing a completely black cloak. His entire body was well covered and as a result she couldn't even guess at this man's physical attributes.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Ginny growled.

"I am here to save your life." The intruder answered evenly.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to die at three in the morning in my bed?" Ginny asked skeptically

"No. You're supposed to die at an innocent little family picnic tomorrow afternoon. Death Eater attack. You die, and Arthur Weasley sustains serious injuries." The stranger responded.

This was not the answer Ginny suspected. She didn't let her guard down though.

"Why should I believe you?" Ginny demanded.

"I bring to you no reasons. I only bring the truth." The intruder said cryptically.

Ginny glared at the intruder. He might be trying to help, but he wasn't doing a good job of convincing her of anything.

"So what is your reason for being here? Why is my life so important?" Ginny asked.

"Because due to your death, several very important witches and wizards die. Those deaths are enough to cause our side to lose the war."

"Who?"

"Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonnagall and Harry Potter."

Ginny gasped. "No. I can't- won't believe you."

"You don't have to believe me. You just need to come with me." The intruder told her.

"W-what happens… to Harry?" Ginny asked, silent tears flowing down her face.

"Harry Potter was furious about your death and charged into battle with Voldemort. The others who died went in trying to rescue him. Albus, Remus, Alastor and Minerva die trying to bring him out. Harry Potter vanished after the battle. Apparently there was nobody around to officially record his death."

"How can my coming with you help change this?" she asked. "I'm not going to let another of my family members die in my place. And Harry would fly into the same crazy no matter who dies. In the end, nothing will change."

"I never said you wouldn't be back in time for the picnic." The intruder responded.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"My goal is to train you, not to spirit you away somewhere." The man said with a chuckle.

"Oh? And how do you propose to do that? In case you haven't noticed, the picnic starts in eight hours. Not to mention I will still need rest." Ginny snapped.

Then Ginny did a double take. Her clock wasn't ticking. It wasn't moving at all. Outside her window, a falling leaf was suspended in mid-air. Time had stopped.

"Do I really need to answer that last question of yours or can we go?" The intruder asked.

"I…" Ginny sputtered. "Turn around. I'm changing into something decent."

Time passed, or rather would have passed as Ginny ditched her nightclothes for pants, a shirt and a robe. Ginny's figure had filled out significantly over the past few years. Boys had started gawking at her last year, and now that she was in seventh year, some adults were gawking at her too. It was quite scary seeing men twice your age staring at your chest.

"All finished. Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"Someplace safe. Grab my hand." The intruder commanded.

Ginny did, and then felt a very odd sensation as they both apparated far away from Ottery St. Catchpole.

Ginny opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

"We're not in Kansas anymore." Ginny whispered.

It was a beautiful scene. They were on the edge of a rocky cliff, overlooking an ocean. An abandoned lighthouse loomed over them like some sort of silent guardian. The sun was almost set off to her right. Waves were suspended in mid motion. The smell of fresh ocean air tickled her nose. Content, she smiled.

"When you're finished enjoying the view, we can start." The man told her. "And I believe it would be hard to duel with you while holding hands."

"Oh!" Ginny squeaked, a blush coming to her cheeks. She was so immersed in the beauty of the scenery she had forgotten she was still holding his hand.

"No worries." He replied as she released his hand.

"Where are we anyway?" Ginny asked. "And what the heck should I call you? I can't just sit around saying 'hey you' all the time."

"We're on the coast of Oregon, in the United States. That explains the eight hour time difference." The intruder replied. "As for a name, call me whatever you want."

"Very well." Ginny said with a grin. "How about an acronym. Secretive, intruding, cryptic, crazy imbecile. S.I.C.C.I. Pronounced 'Sissy.'"

Ginny could feel the man's glare from under his hood. "Very well." he answered. "So what do you know about magical dueling?"

"Only what I saw with Gilderoy Lockheart in my first year. Not much."

"Then you know nothing. Specifically because the dueling you know is strictly one versus one combat. Death Eaters don't follow that rule, and didn't follow it when you were killed. Let's see how you do against… Four opponents."

"How are you…" She didn't finish.

The man's form flickered slightly and suddenly instead of one of him, there were four.

"You may begin." Sicci said with a grin.

Ginny was completely surrounded. No matter which way she looked there was one of him. She cast a magical shield on herself.

"I'll take that as a sign for me to start. Expelliarmus." All four Siccis said as one.

Her shield buckled from the force of the spells. And she fell to the ground. Her wand sailed neatly into Sicci's hand. Sicci instantly became the image of niceness.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he walked over.

"I'm… fine." She whispered.

Sicci brought her to her feet and gave her back her wand.

"Okay, the first step of training is going to be your shielding. Yes, definitely the shields." Sicci muttered. "Put up your strongest shield. We're going to try this again."

Hours went by without actually passing. By the end of the forth hour of getting up only to fall down again, Ginny was exhausted. Sicci watched her attempting to regain her feet, but not having the strength to.

"Stop. That is enough for today. I will take you to the place where we will sleep." Sicci said.

"I…can't move." Ginny whispered. "hurts…"

"Then I will carry you." Sicci responded, scooping her up as if she weighed little more than a doll.

"Thank you for…helping me save Harry." Ginny said before passing out in his arms.

Those who could actually see through the darkness under Sicci's hood would have seen something that hadn't been there in a long time. They would have seen a smile.


End file.
